


Once Upon A String

by SoyBeanieee



Series: Miraculous and the BatFam [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyBeanieee/pseuds/SoyBeanieee
Summary: Written by a idiot
Series: Miraculous and the BatFam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551883
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171





	Once Upon A String

Once Upon A String  
WARNING: SWEARING  
┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ) (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻  
MARINETTE'S BAES:  
|AT 8:07  
|Alix: My fucking god  
|Alix: Lie-la convinced Mme to leave early  
|Alix: Kim just called me saying that they have just  
| arrived at Arkham Asylum  
| Of course she did. Let’s just all meet in the lobby: You  
|Marc: I’m trying to get Mme to pick you guys up,  
| but she refused.

This is the third time this week. We have only been in Gotham for 2 days, and we are meant to be here for 4 more weeks. They left Alix, Chloe, and Me behind at the hotel, normally it is just me, that is forgotten, and because Mme Bustier refuses to listen to Marc, Max, Kim, Nathaniel, Alix or Chloe I normally need to find our way there. That is when we are in Paris. We are in Gotham, the crime capital of the world, literally heading to Arkham Asylum. I’m in the elevator, and the doors begin closing, and I notice Nathaniel running down the hallway at top speed. So, Nathaniel got left behind as well.

“I’m guessing Mme Bustier forgot to check the roll?” Nathaniel states, only just managing to get in the lift.

“You know it.”

“Are going Arkham Asylum today?”

“Fuck yeah, is it bad that I am excited”

“Marinette, Language. And I don’t think it that bad, but to be honest, I’m quite the opposite.”

When Nathaniel and I get to the lobby, we see Chloe and Alix waiting outside with a taxi on the road next to them, so we go out front, get in and get to Arkham Asylum within 20 minutes.

When we enter the building, we get taken into the reception area, where the rest of our class is waiting, with a girl with long blonde hair, tied back into a low ponytail and blue eyes. She is wearing glasses, a black mid-thigh pencil skirt, with some black pointed high heeled court shoes and a white lab coat.

“Harley?”

“Mari? I didn’t know you were a part of this class, why didn’t you tell me you were coming to Gotham?”

The class is staring at me as if I was some alien from another planet. If they think me knowing Harley is surprising, they are going to get the shocking of their lives later on today.

“I wanted to surprise you and th-“

“Marinette, where were you all morning? You got a message this morning, from Lila, saying that we were leaving at 7: 30. You are class president, and should be setting an example for the others.” Miss bustier says, cutting into the conversation I was trying to have with Harley.

“Mme, I never got a message saying anything. The first message I got today, was from Alix, saying you left without us. I didn’t get a message from anyone, plus most people here don’t even have my number, because I got tired of the bullshit you guys kept texting me saying. If I gave anyone my number, I would defiantly not give it to that Húndàn”

Lila starts up the crocodile tears, and whispers something to Alya, I’m not sure what she is saying, but I can guess it is not good, because Alya looks like she is going to explode

“Marinette!? How could you say something so horrible to Lila, I don’t know how I ever considered you my friend?”

“Number one, since when does she speak Mandarin, and two, I called her an asshole, and things she says to me daily are much worse!”

Everyone starts arguing towards each other, and it makes me realize how divided the class, there is no in-between, it is either love or hate, me or Lila. The only good thing about this situation is that if Lila didn’t come, I would most likely still be hanging out with Alya, who dropped me the second someone came along and said I was mean. Seriously though, she is a reporter and didn’t even ask for proof, just listened to the word of mouth.

“May I please have some silence!” Harley shouts louder than everyone else in the room

That got everyone quiet

“Students of Françoise Dupont, today we will be going through the first and second floor of Arkham Asylum, before meeting with our top psychiatrist, Dr. Hugo Strange.”

The Harley led us through the first floor, which held the least dangerous people. This, Harley, told the class, a lot about the building’s history, and a lot about the people living here. Nurses and doctors brushed past while going through the narrow hallways, and a large amount of heavily armed guards were strategically placed in spots around, where they would be out of the way and able to take cover if a breakout happened. When we got onto the second floor, where the worst-off people stayed, the class looked so frightened, that is someone made a sound, they would have all dropped dead where they were standing. Even Lila was quiet for more than a second for once, until she realized that I didn’t look half as scared as everyone else in the class, was it that obvious?

“Marinette doesn’t even look concerned about being here with crazy people, probably because she is crazy, and grew up here”

“I would not be surprised if she did, this place looks like somewhere she would live” Alya added. Some of the class nervously laughed, while the rest of the class whispered comments to each other.

“You got that half right” I commented, not meaning to be as loud as I was.

“… I was joking” Lila says, looking like she may piss herself, and the rest of the class, staring at me. Chloe, Nathaniel, Marc, Kim, Max, and Alix, look like they are going to explode laughing because they know what I mean.

“But I was not, I came here almost every day until I was about 9” Honestly, it is funny how concerned Mme Bustier looks, because she didn’t care this morning when Chloe, Nathaniel, Alix and I were left at the hotel, nor did I realize how creepy that sounded  
┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ) (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

“Okay everyone, we will be seeing Mr. Strange in his office now.” Harley happily said, opening the door to his office, winking at me, letting me enter first.

“Hey, Pére!” I say, walking over to my father, giving him a hug, then turning back to my classmates

“Pére? Wait a second he is your Father, what about Mr. Dupain Cheng?” Mme Bustier asks, staring between me and my pére, I look at my friends, and they look surprised, while the rest of the class look confused

“Hello Mme Bustier, My name is Marinette Dupain Cheng-Strange, nice to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ) (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

**Author's Note:**

> Okie, the first part should be out within the next 12 hours -v-
> 
> ┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ) (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻


End file.
